The Son of Link
by DarkMagic426
Summary: Thirty years after Link came back from Termina, Ganondorf threatens the land of Hyrule, but Link is too old to fight this great evil. The task falls to his son who could be the new Hero of Time. Can Edgar (Link's son) take up his father's mantle and save the realm? Currently a work in progress, contains some violence.
1. Prologue

It had been only thirty years since Link had come back to Hyrule from his adventure in Termina and he had already raised his first son Edgar until the boy was fifteen. After he had returned, Link helped Zelda convince her father of Ganondorf's treachery. After they succeeded in capturing Ganondorf, the King put him into the dungeon. Link and Zelda started to develop a romantic relationship shortly afterwards.

As it turns out Zelda had an older brother who was next in line for the throne, but her older brother was very jealous of Link and Zelda's relationship. When he became king he married Nabooru, and could only have daughters as a result. None of his children could have inherited the throne if Link and Zelda had a son. The Princess's Brother would have killed any person who stood between his daughters and the throne.

When Zelda had learned that she would bear a child, Link became very concerned. It was this concern that convinced the two to flee to Kokiri Forest where not even the Knights of Hyrule would be able to find them. Zelda died giving birth to the child, and Link stayed in the forest after informing the town that their princess had died along with the child. He raised Edgar in secret for as long as he could.

Link knew that Ganondorf was still a very real threat, but due to his circumstances he was too old to fight the King of Evil. He decided that his son would have to defeat the Prince of Darkness if he ever broke free. Link knew that the Triforce of Power had given Ganondorf insurmountable strength, but his Triforce of Courage felt powerless while the Triforce of Wisdom was lost. He knew that his son would be able to take up the mantle of the Hero of Time if the need arose, so he left his son a map with all the locations of the Spiritual Stones and Medallions for his son and a journal detailing Link's adventures throughout Hyrule and Termina as well as how to defeat all of the enemies Link had come across.


	2. Chapter 1: The Kokiri Emerald

Edgar had grown up as a Kokiri, but unlike the others he didn't have a fairy, and he grew past the age of ten. He knew his father was Link, but Link didn't say much, he would occasionally grunt when Edgar was doing something incorrectly. Under his father's guidance Edgar became quite a musician as he played his mother's handheld harp while he listened to his father's ocarina.

Edgar wore a plain green tunic, a belt around his waist, a pair of light brown boots, and a pair of light-tan pants. He had his father's golden hair, but he never wore a cap to cover it, and it was always ragged because he never combed it. He used to read his father's journal daily. He was always intrigued by his father's adventures and he learned of the different temples and the legend of the Master Sword. His father had taught him everything, but one day Link disappeared. Edgar was prevented from leaving the forest because he had been born inside the forest. He couldn't even check the Lost Woods for his father because he would turn into a Skull Kid or a Stalfos if he did.

Two Years after his father's departure, Mido summoned Edgar. Mido was known as the most influential Kokiri, and gained trust from Saria and the Great Deku Tree before Link had been adventuring. Mido had prevented many Kokiri from leaving the forest when they all wanted to see what Link was doing. He was the current leader of the Kokiri since the Great Deku Tree had been dead for over two decades. When Edgar walked into Mido's house he was surprised by the amount of treasure chests Mido had been able to obtain.

"Good you're here." Mido said as he looked at Edgar as if he was trying to test Edgar.

"Yes I showed up as soon as I could." Edgar stated while he looked at the small Kokiri boy.

"I have a task for you, Edgar." Mido said as he beckoned Edgar to follow him.

"What do you need?" Edgar asked as he followed Mido.

"You see Edgar; I am in possession of a particular stone that would allow you to leave this forest." Mido said as he walked past the shop.

"Well I don't see why I can't just leave like my father does." Edgar said as he jumped to the start of the path leading to the Great Deku Tree.

"Edgar you have more magic in your blood than your father, and so if you entered the Lost Woods you would become a Stalfos." Mido said as he approached the roots of the large tree.

"But why would that occur?" Edgar asked as he reached the roots.

"You acquired the magic that you have because you have inherited your mother's magically gifts. The extra magical power you possess is due to your extended stay here. The reason that the Kokiri never grow older is because of the magic of the Great Deku Tree, but I have already physically aged five years since he died. Because you were born after the Great Deku Tree had died, you were affected by the forest's magic instead of his. Hylians are more susceptible to this magic than the Kokiri are, because we had the Great Deku Tree protecting us. Before he died he handed your father the Kokiri Emerald. This allowed your father to leave and explore the woods without becoming a monster. Before your father left he gave me the Emerald and told me that you would have to help the old tree so that the new one can grow faster." Mido said as he stood at the base of the massive dead tree.

"What do I need to do?" Edgar asked as he tried to recall everything Mido said.

"First you need to get the Kokiri Sword." Mido said with a smirk.

"Isn't that for a Kokiri, or a child?" Edgar asked in protest.

"Your father modified it when he left Hyrule." Mido said as he pulled out a map and showed Edgar where the sword should be.

Edgar left Mido and the dead tree to find the sword Mido had spoken of. He found the place where the sword was supposed to be, but it wasn't there. He then looked inside of his father's old house. The sword sat on the edge of the bed in its brown sheath. The sword was the size of Edgar's arm, and had a purple w-shaped hilt. He pulled out the blade and was amazed to see that it looked to be made of gold and some other metal. He took the sheath and put it on over his shoulder. He then walked out of the house.

He started heading back to the Deku Tree, but as he was walking a Kokiri Boy cut him off. The boy looked to be around ten, but Edgar knew the child was probably much older. The small Kokiri looked up at Edgar.

He said "Mister, what is that weapon you carry?"

Edgar replied "This is the Kokiri Sword."

"Um, mister that sword is for a grown up like you, the Kokiri sword is for someone short like me." The Kokiri said as he showed Edgar how long the sword should be.

"Well it was the Kokiri Sword at one point." Edgar said as he showed off his new weapon.

"Mister, shouldn't you have a shield to go with that fancy sword though?" the Kokiri asked as he started thinking about equipment.

"I probably should. Do you know where I could find one?" Edgar asked as he sheathed his sword.

"The best we have around here is the Kokiri Shield, but those are usually very small. I'm sorry about the inconvenience." The Kokiri said as he put his head down in shame.

"No I'm fine with it. You Kokiri don't grow to be very tall do you?" Edgar said as he realized the Kokiri's height only reached his elbow.

"We stop growing after the age of ten and live to be around fifty." The Kokiri said weakly.

"Why is that?" Edgar asked as he wondered how old Mido was.

"That's how it's always been." The Kokiri boy said as he was reminded of some of his friends.

"Doesn't sound like too much fun." Edgar stated as he kept trying to figure out how old Mido would be.

"Not really, we have to have small houses otherwise we wouldn't be able to reach anything." The Kokiri stated.

"Yeah I suppose you do. Thanks for the help." Edgar said as he began walking away.

"Anytime mister." The Kokiri said as he stayed near the wishing stones.

Edgar left the boy and entered the shop.

"What do you want?" The shopkeeper said in a frustrated tone.

"I'm sorry what?" Edgar asked defending himself.

"Sorry. I've had to deal with two arguing fairies all day." The shopkeeper said as he calmed down.

"Sounds pretty tough." Edgar said as he remembered the time he saw two fairies talking about bottles.

"You don't know the half of it." The shopkeeper said exhausted.

"Hey, do you know where I could get a shield?" Edgar asked changing the subject.

"We stock the ones we get from the Great Deku Tree's remains here. All of them are wooden, but I'm not sure if we have one that will fit you. Wait here a moment." The shopkeeper said as he began to search the back of his shop.

The shopkeeper retreated behind his counter and into a small room behind him. He began throwing things off his shelves. He only had wooden objects, and every time they hit the floor Edgar heard their distinctive clunk. After several minuets of searching the shopkeeper appeared with a shield as big as he was.

"This should fit you well enough." The shopkeeper stated with glee.

"Thank you, but how much will it cost?" Edgar asked.

"I'm pretty happy I found this, so fifty rupees." The shopkeeper said as he smiled.

"Fifty? How am I supposed to collect that?" Edgar asked as he checked his empty wallet.

"Maybe you should do some work for some of the other Kokiri." The shopkeeper suggested.

"I'll be back when I have the money." Edgar said as he walked left the shop.

Edgar left the shop and walking into Mido's Old house. Mido had a few treasure chests, and Edgar was able to collect twenty rupees from opening them. He then headed over to the Know-It-All Brothers to see if he could help them with something. The brothers were more than happy to see Edgar when he got there. They tasked him with a game. If he won he would get thirty rupees, but he didn't have to pay so Edgar agreed to the game.

The Know-It-All Brothers left the house with Edgar and they traveled to the Hole of Z.

"You have to get to the treasure chest and back." One brother said as he pointed to the large hold that had been made in the wall.

"Bring back the treasure within half a minute and we'll give you the rupees." Another said as Edgar prepared for the game.

"And if you try to take the treasure for yourself we'll stop you." The last brother said as the three made a small semi-circle around the entrance to the hole.

"Sounds fair, but what is in the chest?" Edgar asked as he got down far enough to crawl through the hole.

"A toy for kids." The first brother said.

Edgar went through the hole and emerged in a path that had a large rolling bolder sliding through the path that it had been making for years. He followed the bolder until he found a large treasure chest. Edgar opened the treasure chest to find the slingshot. He took the slingshot and handed it to the Know-It-All Brothers. They were very pleased with their new toy and handed Edgar two rupees, one was red and the other was yellow.

Now Edgar had enough money to buy the shield, so he headed over to the shop.

"I see you've come back, that didn't take too long." The shopkeeper said as he grabbed the shield he put away earlier.

"Well here are the fifty rupees." Edgar said as he poured his wallet out and grabbed the shield.

"Good luck kid." The shopkeeper said as he pocketed the money.

Edgar left the shop with his new shield. It fit nicely around his arm, and was very light despite being a little thick. It was shaped like a heater shield and protected him from his waist to his neck. It had three leather straps on the back, one for carrying and the other two for wielding, and the symbol of the Great Deku Tree, the Kokiri Emerald's outline, on it.

Edgar walked back to the Deku Tree with his new equipment. As he walked he noticed that there were only a few fairies inside of the forest. He wondered if that was because of the Great Deku Tree's death. He only had only seen two fairies by the time he got to the Deku Tree.

"So you found your father's weapon, as well as a shield that fits. Now you have surprised me." Mido said when Edgar stopped in front of him.

"Why are there almost no fairies in this forest?" Edgar asked.

"There are not enough Kokiri for the fairies to gather." Mido stated.

"Why are there not enough Kokiri?" Edgar asked.

"When The Great Deku Tree died he stopped creating Kokiri Children. Kokiri are born from the trunk of the Great Deku Tree. He cares for them and protects them. When the Tree is large the forest is happy, the fairies are everywhere, and Kokiri are found in abundance.

However, the previous Deku Tree was over one thousand years old. It is because he is now dead that the forest cannot cope with the immense decrease in magical energy. The Great Deku Trees are the source of the forest's magic, but when they cannot supply the magic it is taken from the external parts of the forest, the Kokiri. They will all turn to Skull Children in a few decades." Mido said as his face turned from a happy smile to a stern look.

"Is it because of this that they do not age?" Edgar asked Mido.

"Yes." Mido replied.

"Do they know this?" Edgar asked as he wanted to know more.

"No." Mido said as he put his head down in shame.

"Well that's reassuring." Edgar said sarcastically.

"This is the last thing the Deku Tree told me about before it died." Mido said as he brought his face up again.

"I have stood here for long enough, what do you need?" Edgar asked trying to take Mido's mind off of the Kokiri.

"You need to go inside the Deku Tree's remains and destroy the evil that plagues him." Mido said as if he was looking at an old friend.

"And what would that be?" Edgar asked.

"The Great Moblin." Mido said as his resolve returned.

"My father told me about those enemies, they can only be defeated by using a Hookshot, how am I going to defeat one?" Edgar asked as he looked at Mido.

"You will find an item inside of the tree that will stun your enemies long enough for you to strike." Mido said as he clapped his hands together.

"Alright, I'm ready." Edgar said as he faced the dead tree.

The Old Deku Tree began to open its mouth and Edgar slowly walked inside. Inside Edgar noticed that the trunk was surprisingly hollow, but there were a few ledges along the side. He looked around and noticed a small ladder that connected the ground to a ledge. He climbed up the ladder and began to walk around the trunk. He jumped to a ledge to get to another and he found a few Wall Skulltulas near a large chest. He opened the chest and found the Map. He continued onward and found a door. He thought it was peculiar that the Great Deku Tree would have a door. He opened the door to find an elevated platform in front of him and a large chest on the other side of a large gap in the room. He jumped across the room and the platform began to fall shortly after he jumped off. He opened the large chest and found a Boomerang.

"I guess this is what Mido was talking about." Edgar said as he left the room.

He returned to the trunk of the tree and destroyed the Wall Skulltulas with his boomerang. He then began to climb the vines that the enemies had appeared on before. The vines were knotted and easy to get stuck in, but he eventually made it to the top of them. When he reached the end of the vines he jumped off to another ledge. He found a second door, but it was locked, so he searched until he found another set of climbable vines.

He climbed those vines until he got to the top of the tree. Then he opened the door he found and he saw a Moblin inside the room. The Moblin immediately tried to run at him with its spear, but Edgar dodged and threw his boomerang at the opponent. The Moblin stopped in his tracks and Edgar caught his boomerang then attacked with his sword.

The Moblin stopped being paralysed and got very angry, and he began storming around the room as fast as he could. Eventually the Moblin got tired and Edgar threw his boomerang at it. He then attacked it with his sword defeating it. After he did that a chest appeared in the middle of the room. Edgar opened it to find a small key. He went back to the locked door and opened it.

Inside the room was a Moblin that wielded a giant two-handed club. Edgar tried to stun it with his boomerang, but it just bounced off. He knew this Moblin could be beat somehow; he just needed to find its weakness. He looked around the small square room and noticed a mirror on the wall. Edgar threw his boomerang at the mirror and shattered it, but nothing happened. He then tried to throw his boomerang at the Moblin again. The attack worked and the Moblin was stunned. Edgar attacked it with his sword and jumped back as its rage increased. The Moblin brought its club over its head for a crushing swing, but Edgar threw his boomerang at the monsters hand. Its hand was stunned, and the club fell on the creatures head. The monster was knocked down and Edgar finished it with his sword.

Once the Moblins had been vanquished, Edgar opened the large chest that appeared and found the Compass. He then exited the room and ran off the ledge. As he fell he positioned himself so that he would break the large web that was on the first floor of the Map. He then landed in a large puddle of water, but the puddle was extremely deep and so it helped with his landing. He swam to a ledge that had another webbed floor. This time there were some torches around, but their fire was withering. Edgar took one of the torches and threw it onto the webs. The fire went out, but the heat and the hot coals burnt through the webbing. He fell through the new hole the burning had made, and landed in some tree sap. The sap was thick and stuck to his clothes, making it harder for him to move through the liquid. He got to the shore where the sap connected with the ground. He got out of the sticky goo and went through a large stone door. After he had gone through the door it closed behind him and the room got darker.

Edgar looked around the room and tried to find something to battle. As he scanned the room he could only see a few feet in front of him, but he could hear loud breathing. The breathing was amplified in the small room and Edgar's paranoia began to get the better of him as he kept turning corners with his shield raised. The breathing started getting closer and closer. Eventually the breathing sounded like it was right next to Edgar. He turned around and saw a massive Moblin that wielded a trident for a weapon. He tried to stab at Edgar, but the strong attack was blocked by one of the pillars in the room. As the pillar collapsed from the attack Edgar ran to the side of the Moblin that wasn't holding the trident and threw his boomerang. The boomerang bounced off and the Moblin got angry. He tried stabbing again, but this time his trident got stuck in Edgar's shield and he dropped the weapon. Edgar dropped his shield and ran to the creature's hand and started slashing with his sword. The Moblin took so much damage that he didn't seem to be able to pick up his trident. Edgar tried to lift it, but he couldn't, so he pulled on one of the prongs and bent the end of the weapon. The Moblin swiped at Edgar and grabbed the trident when Edgar dodged. The Moblin swung the trident into another pillar and broke it. The three prongs broke off and bounced back towards the Moblin. The Moblin's armor took some serious damage but the Moblin itself didn't seem to slow down. He grabbed the broken pole, and used it as a spear, as he launched it towards another pillar. It got stuck again and Edgar was able to slash at the Moblin's hand again. After the second round of slashing Edgar grabbed one of the prongs from the armor before he dodged the Moblin's wild swings and threw it at the Moblin's face hitting the Moblin in the eye. The Moblin started writhing in pain and a few seconds later light blue flames started to appear on the creature. It devoured the enemy and a glowing tile appeared on the floor where the creature had fallen. Edgar looked at his shield and it had been broken and was unusable, so he walked onto the tile and was warped right in front of the Deku Tree.

"I see you made it out. How was the adventure?" Mido asked as if he already knew the answer.

"The creature was somewhat difficult, but I have to get this sap off before it hardens and becomes a problem." Edgar said as he turned to leave.

"Wait, before you go I have to give you these items." Mido said as he blocked Edgar's path.

"What are they?" Edgar asked with curiosity.

"The Kokiri Tunic and the Kokiri Emerald." Mido said as he handed the two things to Edgar.

"Why would you give me these?" Edgar asked as he looked at the gifts.

"I promised you the Emerald, and it looks like you could use a change of clothes." Mido said as he began to leave.

"Thanks Mido" Edgar said before he returned to his father's old house and changed into his new tunic.


	3. Chapter 2 Working at the Ranch

_Chapter Two: Working at the Ranch_

Before Edgar left the forest he met up with Mido who had gathered some of the Kokiri for a meeting.

"Where will you go Edgar?" Mido asked when Edgar showed up.

"My father left the Goron's Ruby with Link, son of Darmani, but I should buy a metal shield before I scale the mountain." Edgar stated as he remembered his father's stories.

"That is a wise choice. One last thing Edgar, nobody leaves this forest. If anyone asks where you're from tell them you're from Lynna City in Labrynna." Mido said as the Kokiri began to wave goodbye.

"Thanks Mido, I'll try to remember." Edgar said as he turned away from the Kokiri and headed towards the exit of the forest.

Edgar left Kokiri Forest by crossing the bridge in the Lost Woods. By the time he had reached Hyrule Field the sun was going down. He knew that he should hurry to the castle before the Stalchildren appeared. He was able to get to the entrance of Lon Lon Ranch before night fell upon the land. When he reached the ranch Ingo appeared in front of him. He was balding, and the hair he did have was white.

"Who are you?" He asked as his gaze seemed to stare past Edgar.

"I am Edgar, a traveller seeking refuge from the Stalchildren." Edgar said as he remembered how much Ingo hated his father.

"Those things have never been much of a challenge. The bandits that have appeared are far worse. Do I know you from somewhere?" Ingo asked as he tried to remember if he had seen Edgar before.

"Oh no, I arrived from Lynna City last week and I haven't visited the market yet." Edgar said as he remembered what Mido told him.

"Oh so you're from the Far North-East hey. That's interesting. How's Holodrum?" Ingo asked as he tried to remember the countries Hyrule was close to.

"It's very hot, their summer has just started." Edgar said quickly as if he was hiding something.

"Ah that's good. Here why don't you rest awhile? I can have a bed ready for you shortly. In the meantime why don't you go and see the horses?" Ingo suggested as he headed inside the house.

Edgar left to the barn that was near the house. Inside he found around a dozen horses and a girl. She was a few inches shorter than he was in height, but she had a slender body. She had brown hair that reached her shoulders and a blue dress that went down to her knees. She was feeding the horses when Edgar walked up to her.

"Hello, are these your horses?" Edgar asked as he appeared in front of her green eyes.

"Oh my, I didn't think anyone else was here. Yes we only have about half a dozen horses though." The girl said surprised.

"Why do you have so few?" Edgar asked intrigued.

"We sold several after Talon passed away, but mostly they haven't been breeding." She said as she looked down.

"That's a shame. I'm Edgar by the way." Edgar said as he gestured for a handshake.

"I'm Abigail; it's nice to meet you." Abigail said as she shook Edgar's outstretched hand.

"So what is your relation to the old guy?" Edgar asked as he lightly leaned on one of the empty stables.

"He works for my mother Malon." Abigail said as she finished feeding the horses.

"Where is your mother?" Edgar asked as he remembered that his father mentioned Malon before.

"She is tending to the cattle right now." Abigail said as she turned to face Edgar.

"I think I need to discuss something with her. I'll see you later." Edgar said as he left the stables and headed to the barn.

At the back of the paddock in the centre of the ranch was a small light brown barn. It was obvious that the cows were in the barn as the moos could be heard across the ranch. Malon was milking the cows when Edgar found her. She was wearing a white dress and her red hair reached her waist. She looked as old as Edgar's father.

"Fairy Boy?!" Malon asked surprised when Edgar approached.

"Um, no I don't have one actually." Edgar said back as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh you reminded me of someone I knew from long ago." Malon said as she returned to milking the cow.

"That's probably because I am Link's son." Edgar said proudly.

"Really, you look so much like him!" Malon said surprised.

"Yeah I am." Edgar said happily.

"You shouldn't tell anyone else that fairy boy." Malon scolded.

"Why not?" Edgar asked confused.

"You are the heir to the Throne of Hyrule. Well you should be except that Queen Sasha would kill anyone who challenges her own claim to the throne. She holds possession over that like an iron fist." Malon said as she finished milking the cows.

"Wouldn't people know that I have ties to Link if I go into town?" Edgar asked as he sat down shocked.

"They could. Why don't you stay here for awhile and I will you get you something that could help?" Malon asked as she turned to face Edgar.

"I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience to you." Edgar stated as he turned from her gaze.

"Why don't you help Abigail with her chores, then we'll call it even." Malon suggested before she picked up the bucket and left.

"That sounds fair." Edgar said as he grabbed another bucket of milk and walked with her.

"Your bed should be on the first floor." Malon said as they walked back to the house.

"Isn't that where you keep the chickens?" Edgar asked as he remembered his father's stories.

"Not anymore, they went to the building we used to keep the cows before we built the barn." Malon said as they got to the door.

"Thanks for your hospitality." Edgar said as he entered the house.

"There is your bed. I'll let you know what you're doing tomorrow." Malon said as she pointed to a single sized mattress that had a small frame around it.

Malon headed upstairs to get to sleep as Edgar got ready for bed. He removed his weapons and placed them on the floor beside his bed, then he removed his tunic and boots and got under the covers. He fell asleep shortly after he got comfortable.

When he awoke he found a small circular table with four chairs to sit at. He took the seat nearest to his bed after putting his tunic back on. He was treated to the pleasant smell of pan fried steak when Abigail got to the table. She was carrying a cast iron pan that had two pieces of steak on it. She grabbed a piece and put it onto a plate with some carrots she found in a basket and offered the plate to Edgar. She then took another plate and put some carrots on it, and then she put the other steak on her own plate and sat down across from him.

"Where are Ingo and Malon?" Edgar asked as he was handed a fork and steak knife.

"They usually wake up before the chickens. It's about six in the morning right now." Abigail said as she began to cut her steak.

"This meal looks delicious, did you cook it?" Edgar asked as he started to eat the carrots.

"Yes the carrots were picked and washed this morning, and the steak was seared in a pan. I didn't have any oil so I used butter instead." Abgail said as she motioned to the pan on the counter.

"Really? Why do you have to use oil or butter?" Edgar asked as he started to cut his own steak

"When you cook meat it's necessary to have a layer of liquid to prevent the meat from burning onto the pan and ruining it." Abigail explained between mouthfuls of food.

"Wow, I never knew that." Edgar said before he put the steak in his mouth for the first time. Most of the food in the forest was green and orange, so he had never had any form of meat before. The sear on the steak had sealed in the flavour extraordinarily well, and the seasoning was very mild, but it complimented the meat very nicely.

"Do you cook Edgar?" Abigail asked as she began to head over to the cupboard.

"I've only tossed salads. I have no experience cooking food." Edgar said as Abigail came back to the table with two glasses and a bottle of milk.

"What do you think of the steak?" She asked as she poured a glass and passed it to Edgar.

"I think it's the best thing I've ever tasted. The meat is juicy and the seasonings taste quite good." Edgar said just before he drank a bit of the milk. It was cold, creamy and very refreshing.

"How do you know about spices?" Abigail asked as she poured her own glass and put the empty bottle away.

"In the place I grew up there was lots of Rosemary plants, and Cinnamon was readily available." Edgar said after finishing his entire glass of milk.

"Really?" Abigail asked as she returned to her seat and began eating again.

"Yes. I once tried to eat a spoonful of cinnamon on a dare from some of the other children." Edgar said as he finished his meal as well.

"Oh, I've heard that's very dangerous." Abigail said as she remembered the rumour she had heard in town.

"It is. The cinnamon robs you of moisture, so it is very painful." Edgar said as he went over to his gear and grabbed a small facecloth.

"We'll get you to feed the chickens in a little bit." Abigail said as she finished her meal and grabbed Edgar's plate and cup.

"Oh okay." Edgar said as he wiped his face

After putting away the dishes the two headed to the coup that was in a grey brick building. It looked like cobblestone was used to build it and it went up the outer fence of the ranch. The clucking from inside was so loud that Edgar could hear it from half the field away. When they entered the coop Abigail showed Edgar how to disperse the feed and they each took half of the area. Edgar knew that he couldn't harm the chickens otherwise they would just attack him in a swarm, or at least that's what always happened to his father.


End file.
